La joya de Dol Amroth
by EruntaleofRohan
Summary: Versión en español de The jewel of Dol Amroth. Se siente tan bien escribir en mi idioma nativo!
1. Un rey y su primera noche en Edoras

**LA JOYA DE DOL AMROTH**

**Resumen**: Lothíriel de Dol Amroth debe decidir entre el deber con su pueblo o el amor de un hombre. Eomer de Rohan debe decidir entre hacer de una mujer inalcanzable su reina o tomar por esposa a una mujer de su propia gente. El amor y el deber se enfrentan… ¿o se complementan?

I

UN REY Y SU PRIMERA NOCHE EN EDORAS

Era una noche muy fría. La oscuridad rodeaba toda la tierra. Su presencia no podía ser menos apropiada, tomando en cuenta que esa tarde habían enterrado al rey Théoden, al lado de los sepulcros de sus antepasados, en las cercanías de Edoras.

Mucha gente proveniente de toda la Tierra Media había venido a visitarlo por última vez. Entre ellos, Elfos del Bosque Dorado y Rivendel, príncipes y nobles de Gondor, Montaraces de los Dunedain del Norte; así como los pequeños y valientes hobbits de la Comarca, aquellos que había ayudado a derrotar a Sauron, el Señor Oscuro y la amenaza más terrible a la que la Tierra Media se había enfrentado alguna vez, desde que el Oscuro Enemigo del Mundo había sido derrotado por los Valar.

Y también estaban los Mariscales y los valerosos Jinetes de la Marca, aquellos que marcharon a prestar ayuda a Gondor y avivaron la esperanza de los Hombres, cabalgando contra los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro, liderados precisamente por aquel que ahora yacía en un sepulcro. Y, con ellos, todo el pueblo de Edoras.

Entre los deudos estaba un hombre joven, de cabellos color del trigo maduro, como era usual entre los hijos de Eorl, y penetrantes ojos azul grisáceos. Su nombre era Eomer, hijo de Eomund. Junto con su hermana Eowyn, habían planeado ofrecer un banquete para sus huéspedes, en la tarde. Ocupado como estaba con las preparaciones, no se había detenido a pensar que iba a pasar con él, y con la Marca. Su tío Théoden lo había llamado Rey, mientras el anciano yacía en los campos de Pelennor, poco antes de lanzar su último suspiro

Ahora él tenía el tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

Él podría ver el panorama de Edoras a través de la gran ventana de su despacho. Si cualquier persona hubiera entrado en ese mismo momento, habrían notado que sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, incluso hinchados. Como si estuviesen a punto de inundarse de lágrimas.

Sólo una vez. Él había llorado solamente una vez en su vida, cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre, poco después de haber sido atacado por los Orcos. Después de la muerte de su madre, sin embargo, él no se permitió ni una lágrima, porque los desconsolados gritos y sollozos de Eowyn eran más que suficientes. Alguien tenía que calmarla, y él tuvo que permanecer fuerte y hacerlo. A él recorrió siempre Eowyn, cuando ella se sentía asustada o triste. Pero después de que fue ordenado Tercer Mariscal, los hermanos se veían en contadas veces; y Eomer a veces se sintió culpable por no estar allí cuando Lengua de Serpiente acosaba a su hermana, porque no secar sus lágrimas cuando Théoden comenzó a desvariar y no se podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Y ahora él deseaba gritar, porque el hombre al que amaba como un padre le había sido arrebatado, y para empeorar la situación, había impuesto en los hombros de Eomer una tarea que él nunca había esperado: ocupar el trono de Eorl, y dirigir los destinos de una nación entera.

Había remordimiento en sus pensamientos, ahora. Eomer se arrepintió con todas sus fuerzas de esos momentos en el Castillo de Oro, esperando con impaciencia el momento de salir y jugar con otros niños; en vez de escuchar a su tutor, que narraba cuentos de las siete estrellas y de las siete piedras y de un árbol blanco, o de las antiguas batallas entre Elfos, Hombres y el Señor Oscuro... bueno, él tenía que admitir que sí le gustaba esa historia. No obstante, no le gustaban las lecciones de Élfico, o las razones que su tío les dio a Eowyn y a él para tomarlas. Tenían que ver con el hecho de ser ellos nietos de la reina Morwen, una dama de Gondor que había decidido con su marido, el rey Thengel, que sus descendientes aprenderían por lo menos un poco sobre su herencia de Númenor. De niño, Eomer llegó a odiar su memoria, puesto que, según él, era la causa por la que no podía salir a jugar cada tarde. Y hasta se había prometido que nunca tomaría como esposa a una mujer de Gondor, para evitar a sus niños lecciones tan aburridas. Eomer rió suavemente al recordar sus palabras¡no habría podido imaginarse que algunos años más adelante, uno de sus mejores amigos sería el mismo rey de Gondor, para no mencionar a su esposa, la elfa Arwen!

Él era un soldado y un líder de hombres. No un granjero, ni un pastor. Ni un erudito. Quizá no era el más adecuado para ser rey. ¡Cómo podría gobernar la Marca, por Béma! Si solamente hubiera prestado atención alguna a sus lecciones... Eowyn sí lo hacía, a veces. Sin embargo, Eowyn estaba prometida a Faramir, el Senescal de Gondor y príncipe de Ithilien, ellos se casarían en un par de meses, y ella se alejaría de él, tal como su padre, su madre, su primo y su tío...

Alguien vino, repentinamente; los golpes suaves en la puerta le hicieron voltear.

"Mi rey?" dijo una voz.

"Puedes entrar" contestó, un poco molesto porque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Un muchacho joven entró.

"La dama Eowyn pide que usted venga al Salón Dorado. El banquete para los huéspedes va a comenzar en unos momentos".

"Iré cuando tenga ganas" contestó Eomer, ahora visiblemente irritado. "Dile eso".

"¡Eomer!" Una voz femenina dijo de pronto. "¡Te he escuchado¿Por qué dices esas cosas?"

Mientras Eowyn hablaba, ella entró a la habitación iluminada por el fuego. Llevaba un vestido color verde, el color de los Eorlingas, y una tiara rodeaba su dorada cabeza. Eomer se acercó a ella, tomándole una de las manos. Ella merecía conocer el sentir de su corazón.

"Tú también te vas…" suspiró.

"Bueno, vendré cada vez que pueda, tontito" ella dijo, riéndose levemente. Ella, no obstante, entendía lo que su hermano sentía. Después de la muerte de sus padres, siempre habían estado muy cercanos, cuidando el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, tenían que continuar, y el banquete estaba a punto comenzar. Ella tomó la mano libre de Eomer y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

"Tómate tu tiempo, mi querido hermano. Vístete apropiadamente y ven tan pronto como puedas". Y le sonrió nuevamente. "Los Eorlingas necesitamos a nuestro Rey".

* * *

Cuando él entró al Salón Dorado, vestido de verde y oro, se sintió muy agradecido de que en Rohan no había ningún heraldo que anunciase su presencia a donde quiera que fuese, como sí era costumbre en Gondor. Él sabía que debido a eso, a Aragorn le fastidiaba secretamente caminar por Minas Tirith a la luz del día.

Pero, en vez de un heraldo, encontró al príncipe Imrahil. Se habían hecho amigos, en aquellos días después de encontrar de Eowyn en los campos de Pelennor. Él traía a su mente los vagos recuerdos que Eomer tenía de su padre, la valentía y el amor para su familia, excepto por los cabellos oscuros y los ojos aguamarina del príncipe. Su hijo mayor, Elphir, era muy parecido. No sería una sorpresa si los tres hijos más jóvenes, de los cuales el príncipe hablaba tanto, tuviesen las mismas características.

A él nunca le había importado mucho la gente. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

"Un gusto el verte, como siempre, amigo. Pensábamos que te estabas ocultando" dijo el príncipe Imrahil, sonriendo ligeramente.

"No lo estaba. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar" Eomer contestó. Entonces él tomó algo de valor para decir en voz alta lo que él se había estado preguntando durante el entierro. "¿Seré un buen Rey?"

"Eso, mi amigo, no lo sé" dijo simplemente el príncipe. "Todo lo que puedo decirte es que el amor por tu pueblo te llevará en la dirección correcta. Cuando asumí el gobierno de Dol Amroth yo..." El príncipe miró repentinamente detrás de él, y Eomer siguió su mirada. Vio a dos personas en las sombras, era Eowyn hablando con una mujer que él no conocía. Quizás ella era una nueva criada, o una amiga de Eowyn.

"Eomer, quisiera discutir contigo sobre tu nuevo papel como soberano de Rohan, pero me temo que un negocio urgente necesita de mi atención. ¿Me excusarías? Volveré en una hora".

"No hay problema, amigo mío" él contestó.

Pronto después de que el príncipe se marchara, dos de sus amigos se acercaron. Con estos dos... esta iba a ser una noche interesante, de hecho. Una noche de luto, pero también de celebración por la victoria obtenida gracias al sacrificio del caído.

"¿Jugando a las escondidas, muchacho?" dijo el enano.

"Él está pensativo hoy" indicó el elfo. Y mirando a Eomer, agregó "No temas, la sangre de Eorl fluye profundamente en tus venas. Y, nosotros, tus amigos, siempre estaremos allí para ayudarte cuando lo necesites".

"Gracias, Legolas" dijo Eomer. "Y pensar que casi te mato, ese día en los campos..."

El elfo sonrió suavemente.

"Ésta es tu primera noche como rey, en Edoras, y debes gozar de ella" Legolas señaló.

"Todo lo que necesitas es encontrar una muchacha" Gimli dijo, mientras bebía su cerveza. "Una buena muchacha. Te introduciría a unas amigas, pero dudo mucho que te atraigan las mujeres enanas... "

Los tres se rieron ruidosamente.

"¿Y qué hay contigo, Gimli?" preguntó el hombre.

"Ya tengo una buena chica para mí, muchacho. Ella me está esperando en un vasto pasillo, en el corazón de la Montaña Solitaria. Y ella estará muy alegre cuando vuelva a casa" contesté a enano, antes de beber más cerveza.

* * *

Antes de que él lo notase, el príncipe Imrahil estaba nuevamente a su lado.

"Supongo que su negocio está terminado" Eomer dicho.

"Sí," el príncipe afirmó "finalmente." La mirada intrigada de Eomer le hizo decir "Y te contaré pronto sobre él. Muy pronto, de hecho". Y él suspiró. ¿"Y bien¿qué iba diciendo? Claro. Cuando asumí el gobierno de Dol Amroth yo... "

Y la noche siguió de ese modo; y Eomer comprendió que después de todo, no estaba solo. En el Salón, los huéspedes no sólo eran extranjeros de tierras y razas muy diferentes, sino también amigos que siempre estarían dispuestos a brindarle un consejo. ¿Eomer Rey, cierto? No sonaba nada mal. Ahora se sentía, de alguna manera, como un niño otra vez, contando los días para su coronación...

"No les fallaré, Théodred, tío", pensó. "Seré el rey que ustedes hubieran querido que yo sea".


	2. La aceptación de un rey

**LA JOYA DE DOL AMROTH**

II

LA ACEPTACIÓN DE UN REY

Muchos días habían pasado desde su coronación, y Eomer todavía se sentía como si estuviera en un mal sueño y fuera a despertar en cualquier segundo. Los campos nunca se habían visto tan tentadores y los caballos nunca habían estado tan dispuestos a ser montados, mientras que los consejeros lo atormentaban en esas reuniones interminables. Además, todos sus amigos habían vuelto a sus hogares. Su único consuelo era el hecho de que el día de la boda de Eowyn estaba cada vez más cercano y, por lo menos, ese día estaría libre de sus deberes reales.

A pesar de las reuniones largas y los extensos discursos, había sin embargo algunas cosas positivas sobre ser rey. ¡Todas esas bellas damas, en cada esquina de la Marca, que reían nerviosamente y que susurraban dondequiera que él fuera... cómo deseaba haber tenido esa clase de atención cuando él era sólo un soldado! Había, ahora, otra cosa que lo molestaba. Los consejeros siempre hablaban que de él se esperaba que produjera un heredero. ¿No sabían que, para producir a un heredero, no solamente un hombre era necesario, sino también una mujer? Él se los había dicho, muy enojado, y uno de ellos había sugerido que necesitaba encontrar a una reina inmediatamente.

¿Béma, estaba Minas Tirith tan lejos?

* * *

Simple y hermosa. Así se sentía Eomer sobre la ceremonia nupcial de su hermana. Y, pensó, así era que como él querría la suya.

Nunca le habían interesado las bodas, o ceremonias parecidas. No eran preocupación de un soldado, a menos que el soldado en mención estuviera implicado directamente en la boda. Pero la ceremonia en sí misma no era importante, solamente la celebración y la cerveza, claro que sí, la cerveza. ¿Por qué ahora sí le interesaban?

Él bailó mucho esa noche. En hecho, él nunca había bailado antes con otras mujeres, aparte de su hermana. Bailó con ella, y disfrutó verla bailar con su esposo, y ver la llama de amor que brillaba en los ojos de la pareja. Bailó con la reina Arwen, cuya calmante sonrisa le hizo olvidar sus temores. Bailó con muchas damas de las cortes de Rohan y de Gondor. Y cuando pensó que había bailado suficiente, sintió una mano en su hombro.

"¿Estás divirtiéndote, compañero?" Elphir dijo, riéndose.

"Sí..." Eomer suspiró. "Estoy cansado de divertirme, en realidad". Ambos hombres rieron.

"¿Puedo presentarte a alguien?" Antes de que Eomer pudiera decir algo, el hombre volteó. "¡Lothi! Ella es mi hermana, Lothíriel " agregó rápidamente.

Una mujer joven se acercó a ellos. Ella se veía muy joven, en hecho. Eomer estaba ahora sorprendido. Había tenido razón; ella era extremadamente semejante a su padre y su hermano, los cabellos oscuros y la mirada aguamarina.

"Es un placer conocerlo, rey Eomer" dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia.

"El placer es mío, princesa Lothíriel" él contestó, besándose rápidamente la mano.

Intentando ser cortés, él ofreció:

"¿Le gustaría bailar, princesa?

"Oh, no" Elphir contestó. "Está agotada y me ha pedido que la escolte hasta su cuarto". Ella parecía cansada, de hecho, e incluso sofocó un bostezo.

"Estoy segura que habrán muchas oportunidades para compartir un baile con usted en el futuro, mi señor". Ella rió quedo. "Por favor, perdone mi cansancio".

"No tiene importancia, mi señora" Eomer contestado. "Duerma bien". Y los hermanos se alejaron.

¡Béma, eran tan parecidos!

* * *

El día que Eomer estaba a punto de dejar Minas Tirith, el príncipe Imrahil vino a visitarlo. Él parecía preocupado.

"Tengo la esperanza de que todo marchará bien en Rohan. Ten paciencia, amigo mío, y todo irá como esperas".

"Gracias", él contestó. "Estoy esperando volver a mis deberes... aunque no sé si podré aguantar las reuniones largas... y todavía tengo algunas dudas sobre cómo cuidar de mi gente".

El príncipe rió.

"No tengo todas las respuestas a sus dudas, y sin embargo estoy contento porque sé de alguien que puede tenerlas. Mi consejero más preciado desea conocer su país y sus costumbres. De hecho, ella lo desea desde que era muy niña".

"¿Su consejero más preciado es una mujer?" Eomer preguntó, perplejo.

"Mi consejero más preciado es mi hija Lothíriel" Imrahil contestó orgulloso. "Ha sido educada en historia y política desde que aprendió a leer. Ha sido mi culpa, realmente. Su madre murió cuando era poco más que un bebé, y fue criada entre los libros y las espadas. Ella prefiere los libros, en realidad. Recuerdo que un día ella... "

El príncipe era muy elocuente cuando hablaba de sí mismo o su familia, Eomer notó.

"... y..." siguió diciendo el príncipe "te considero, Eomer, un joven digno de admiración y estima, y también conozco el amor que sientes para con tu hermana".

Su voz se volvió repentinamente baja.

"La joya más hermosa de Dol Amroth, hasta donde yo sé, es mi hija. Ella tiene un hambre de conocimiento que no entiendo completamente, y aún así la dejo hacer como ella desee, intentando siempre mantenerla alejada de cualquier mal. Permítele viajar a Rohan. Le aseguro que ella cuidará de sí misma. ¿Podrías hacerme tal honor, rey Eomer?"

"Será para mí el honor, príncipe Imrahil, aceptar ser el encargado de tal joya" Eomer contestó, conmovido. "veré que ningún daño llegue a ella".

Y por eso, el rey de la Marca salió con su corte, y con ellos fue Lothíriel, princesa de Dol Amroth y la joya de su pueblo.


End file.
